Joker
działa z Wolfrun, Majorina i Akaoni w Królestwo Złego Zakończenia. Jego wygląd prawdopodobnie opiera się na klasycznym charakterze Harlequin'a od sztuki Commedia dell'Arte, biorąc pod uwagę jego wygląd zamaskowane, akrobatyki i bliski związek z Pierrotem. Historia Pierwsze pojawienie się Joker pojawia się po raz pierwszy w Królestwie Złego Zakończenia, gdy trzej dowódcy grają w karty. Wychodzi z karty „Jokera”, której wszyscy trzej używają w grze Old Maid. Następnie wyjaśnia cały plan złego końca, w tym fakt, że planują to zrobić dla całego wszechświata, poczynając od Ziemi. Niebieskie nosy Joker pojawia się ponownie w Królestwie Złego Zakończenia, aby dać trzem dowódcom niebieskie nosy, co pozwala dowódcom przywołać Akanbes, które są odporne na podstawowe ataki Pretty Cure. Pokazano, że Joker uważa, że jego sojusznicy są niewiarygodni i dokuczliwi, i dlatego sam próbuje zlokalizować Klejnot Cudu, uważnie obserwując Pretty Cure. Kradnięcie dekorów i Candy W Królestwie Złego Zakończenia Joker ląduje miękko na jeziorze, trzymając i tasując stos kart. Kiedy ląduje na jeziorze, fale wydają się wyraźne, aby pokazać odbicie zegara, które pokazuje ilość zebranej Złej Energii, mówiąc sobie, że jest bardzo bliski ożywienia Cesarza Pierrota. Joker nagle przypomina sobie nowe decory Pretty Cure, które Candy podarowała Pretty Cure, wykorzystując to jako wskazówkę w znalezieniu Klejnotu Cudu, i postanawia porwać Candy. Wchodzi Akaoni, postanawiając zebrać więcej Złej energii na ten dzień, a Joker dopinguje go, gdy wychodzi. W końcu Akaoni zostaje ponownie pokonany przez Pretty Cure i natychmiast odchodzi. Przed umieszczeniem ostatniego Dekoru pojawia się Joker, który kradnie Dekor Decor i Candy, pozostawiając Pretty Cure i Popa jedynie w rozpaczy i beznadzieji. Miyuki i pozostali udają się do Märchenlandu, szukając drogi do Królestwa Złego Zakończenia. Joker pojawia się przed Pretty Cures z ostatnim zadaniem do wykonania. Sam jego wygląd skłania pięć dziewcząt do transformacji i walki z nim, ale udaje mu się pokonać je bez problemu. Korzystając z okazji, Joker przywołuje swój własny wymiar Złego Zakończenia i odstrasza Pretty Cure, aby wpaść w rozpacz, z której Joker jest w stanie zebrać ostatnią cząstkę Złej energii, aby ożywić Pierrota. Pięć dziewczyn wstaje jeszcze raz i idzie, by odzyskać Candy i skradzione Decory, ale zostają skonfrontowani przez trzech dowódców i Jokera. Joker próbuje powstrzymać Happy przed pójściem dalej, ale nagle zostaje zaatakowany przez Beauty i Popa, angażując Pretty Cures w oddzielne pojedynki. Joker jest pod wrażeniem siły i inteligencji Beauty i miał przewagę w pierwszej połowie bitwy, ale został przechytrzony przez taktykę Beauty i Popa i został zdmuchnięty przez Beauty Blizzard. Czarne nosy i schwytanie Pretty Cure W Królestwie Złego Zakończenia Joker ostrzegł Akaoniego z nutką frustracji, że Pierrot zaczyna się niecierpliwić z powodu jego ciągłej porażki, która przekonuje go do pokonania Pretty Cure później. W międzyczasie Joker przedstawia zupełnie nową broń, silniejszą niż czerwony, niebieski lub Super Akanbe; czarny nos. Z dumą zaprezentował swoje potężne dzieła przede wszystkim Wolfrunowi, zapewniając ich, że nowy ostatni atak Pretty Cure, Rainbow Burst, będzie nieskuteczny przeciwko Czarnemu Nosowi. W sekrecie podąża za Wolfrunem, aby zaobserwować pierwsze użycie Czarnego Nosa i jak Pretty Cure sobie z nim poradzą. Następnie Joker łapie Candy w Kulę Zaniedbania, iluzoryczny wymiar raju, próbując powstrzymać Pretty Cure przed uzyskaniem nowych mocy. Jednak Candy odzyskuje zmysły, pamiętając Pretty Cure i ich silne pragnienie powrotu i bycia z dziewczynami, przełamując Kulę Zaniedbania, która szokuje Jokera. Candy pęka z emocji i przynosi kolejną nową i potężniejszą moc, która jest w stanie oczyścić Akanbe z Czarnego Nosa. Następnie Joker łapie w pułapkę wszystkie dziewczyny oprócz Miyuki, drwiąc z niej, Popa i Candy, i przekonuje je do wejścia w Kulę Zaniedbania. Miyuki i Candy zgłaszają się na ochotników, aby wejść w Kulę Zaniedbania, próbując ocalić swoich przyjaciół. Candy potrafi zmusić Miyuki, a Miyuki przekształca się w Cure Happy, aby uwolnić się od iluzji dzięki Happy Shower, ale atak został unieważniony przez Jokera. Joker przywołuje Akanbe Żółtego Nosa i dominuje w walce Cure Happy. Joker śmieje się z niej, twierdząc, że jest to bezużyteczne, ponieważ ciężka praca i doświadczenie przyniosą tylko porażkę i smutek. Cure Happy powiedziała, że jeśli nawet napotkają porażkę, dopóki jej przyjaciele będą w pobliżu, będą ciężko pracować, aby pokonać wszystko. Wchodzi Candy, aby chronić Cure Happy przed atakiem, a ich działania dotykają zmętniałych serc pozostałych czterech dziewczyn, które szybko zmieniły się, by wspierać Happy w bitwie. Łączą swoje moce z Candy i są w stanie przełamać królestwo iluzji. Joker przekształca Akanbe z żółtego nosa czarną farbą Złego Zakończenia w Akanbe z czarnego nosa, ale dzięki nowym mocom dostępnym dla Pretty Cure znów mogą pokonać Akanbe z Czarnego nosa, co skłania Jokera do wycofania się na razie . Z powodu powtarzających się niepowodzeń i nie imponujących postępów, Joker pokazuje swoją gniewną, bezwzględną i niecierpliwą stronę w stosunku do generałów za to, że nie jest w stanie szybko zebrać Złej Energii. Jego wygląd staje się ostry i zniechęcający, co przeraża i całkowicie przekonuje podwładnych, aby wymazali Pretty Cure, zanim zostaną odesłani z powrotem do smutnej, bolesnej przeszłości. Walka z Cure Beauty Po tym, jak trzej generałowie nie pokonali żadnej z Cure, Joker decyduje się na nich celować i decyduje się zaatakować Cure Beauty. Gdy Reika kwestionuje swoją decyzję o studiach za granicą, Joker pojawia się przed nią i przenosi do innego świata. Reika przekształca się w Cure Beauty i przygotowuje się do walki, ale Joker gratuluje jej, wyjaśniając, że chciałby, żeby wyjechała do Anglii, ponieważ dałoby mu to jedną Cure do pokonania mniej. Przekręca i odwraca słowa, kpiąc z Piękna i stwierdzając, że samolubstwem byłoby pozostać z wszystkimi w Japonii, ponieważ wszyscy chcieli, żeby wyjechała. Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Beauty jest rozbita jego słowami i zamienia się z powrotem w Reikę. Jednak z pomocą swoich przyjaciólek Cures and Candy, Reika zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej droga polega na pozostaniu z przyjaciółmi i pozostaniu Pretty Cure, ponownie przekształcając się w Cure Beauty. Joker wykorzystuje Akanbe Czarnego Nosa do walki na miecze z Beauty. Próbując ją pokonać, Joker wykonuje wiele kopii siebie; jednak ona jest w stanie je przejrzeć i odblokowuje swój nowy atak: Beauty Blizzard Arrow. Ostateczna bitwa Po tym, jak Cures zgromadziły ostatni Decor, zanim zostaną prześladowani przez 3 generałów, którzy przechodzą do ultra-form, Joker obraża ich i przygotowuje się do bitwy. Jednak nie walcząc indywidualnie, przywołuje przeciwne i mroczne odpowiedniki, zwane Pretty Cure Złego Zakończenia. Po tym, jak Cure Złego Zakończenia zostają pokonane przez Smile! Cure, poddaje się, ale udowadnia, że już przeklął świat w świat „złego końca”. Pokazując, że niebo pada czarną farbą (tą, której używali wcześniej, aby zamieścić pustą stronę na swoich książkach), Joker topi się z histerycznym i maniakalnym nastrojem, tłumacząc im, że jest częścią Pierrota. Joker później umiera i został połączony z Pierrotem. Cure w końcu niszczą Pierrota i jego część, Jokera, i przywracają wszystko. Wygląd Joker wydaje się być najbardziej ludzki w porównaniu do swoich partnerów, z wyjątkiem długich paznokci i ostrych zębów; nosi białą pół-maskę, chowając oczy, które wyglądają jak czarne szczeliny, biało-fioletowe body z małą fioletową peleryną. Jego włosy są stylizowane na tradycyjny kapelusz błazna i są wielokolorowe, niebieskie, czerwone, żółte i fioletowe. W odcinku 40, gdy pokazuje swoją niecierpliwą i rozgniewaną stronę, jego twarz stała się bardziej jak potwór. Tylko on ma czerwone oczy, a jego zęby stały się kłami. Osobowość Jest zabawny i klaunowski. Jako przywódca dowódców rozkazuje im za każdym razem, kiedy się pojawia. Galeria Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Kategoria:Smile Precure! Kategoria:Smile Precure! charakter